A New Chance
by rebecca.watkins.5682
Summary: When peace comes after all the wars,disaster strikes. Aizen didn't really die he faked his death.Just as he was about to release hell Captin Yamamato casts hado 0.Where each captain gets a piece of a code so that Aizen can't get hell. Aizen then picks the captains off. Toushiro sacrifices himself to kill him.Will he stay dead?Or will he get a second chance at life?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Toushiro pov :

I was surrounded on all sides. In front of me was Aizen,behind me was Gin Ichimaru,and hollows were all around me."Give me your part of the code Captain Hitsugaya. You have nothing left to lose.",Aizen said tauntingly.I gritted my teeth. Aizen never really died he only waited till he could gather more power to attack Soul Society head on.

"I'll never give you my part of the code. I'm not as weak as the others are.",I growled out. Aizen smirked at me darkly, " True as that may be I have something over you that will make you give me the code willingly."I raised one of my eyebrows at him,"Oh, really and what would that be? ".

Aizen's smirk grew wider."Your precious Hinamori deserted your 13 court guard. She came and joined her "honorable,perfect Captain" because I must of have a good reason to do this."My face looked calm on the outside but the anger in my eyes gave me away."Aizen!I will kill you for what you did to her!",I yelled angerily at him.I attacked him with a swing of my sword. Ice flew from my sword and would've hit Aizen,but he disappeared from his spot.

I felt him behind me with his zanpakto pointed at my back."You have one last chance Captain Hitsugaya join me and give me your piece of the code .You can have a chance to live with your dearest Hinamori.",Aizen said.

I turned and looked over my shoulder at him."Aizen,there is a reason I'm the Captain of the 10th division. Not only do I have tons reaitsu ,but I'm still gaining power since I'm still growing.",I said. Aizan gave me a look of confusion and annoyance,"And what does this have to do with you telling me your piece of the code?",he asked.I gave him a malicious grin,"Because I can tap into just enough reaistu to blow up anything within a 1000 mile radius.".

Gin's eyes widened in fear. Aizen gave me a look of disbelief."You wouldn't dare!You wouldn't be able to see your precious Hinamori.",Aizen said confidently.I closed my eyes in grief."The Hinamori I new is destroyed.I'll kill you with something I've worked on just for you!",I said in agony. I pointed my sword to the sky then shouted,"Hado 165 eternal darkness!".

Aizen and Gin tried to shunpo away ,but I put a barrier up that'll hold all Captain level shinigami within 100 meters of me."Aizen!It's over!",I screamed to him as shining blue marks started to run all over my body and Hiyorinmaru flew up into the sky.I smiled bitterly then said,"Release." There was a huge black and blue explosion I felt as it ripped my body to pieces.I held on just long enough to feel Aizen and Gin die.I waited till didn't feel their life force. I closed my eyes for the last time.

Everything was dark and everywhere I went was nothing but darkness. It soon felt as if days have passed. Days turned to months and months turned years. I was about ready to let go off my sanity but I saw a light.

I followed it. Then all of the sudden everything was bright and I heard screaming."Give me my baby!I want to hold him!", I heard a woman's hoarse voice.I felt someone wash me then passed me off to the woman."He is beautiful Tazanagi. What shall we name him?",I heard the woman say adoringly.I tried to open my eyes but they refused to.

As if there was something else binding me. Then a man spoke,"We shall name him Yagura Kenji. A name worthy to that of the family of the Second Mizukage. Right Naomi."."Of course Tazanagi.",the woman said.

'What mess did I get myself into this time!',I screamed in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naomi pov:

It's been six months since I had my Yagura. He's so precious and yet so weird. Yagura learned how to talk at three months old and just a few days after that he started to walk!However,I worry for him sometimes because he looks so sad and haunted. But he'll start laughing or find something to distract himself.

I sighed then smiled. I don't care if my little Yagura isn't normal. I'll love him and teach him everything I know.I just got finished with the dishes and was about ready to go to the bath but I heard crying.I smiled and turned to walk to Yagura's room. When I got there he wasn't in his crib. I started to panic."Yagura! Yagura,where are you!?",I screamed and dropped to my knees frantically looking under the crib . Then,I heard baby sounds from above my head and I looked up. There was my baby hanging on to the ceiling with chakra.

I jumped up and got him down and hugged him tightly to me."Don't scare me like that again do you hear me.",I said angrily. Little Yagura nodded his head."Mommy not happy I learn chakra.",my baby said with tears falling down his face. I sighed and smiled slightly."No mommy is happy you just gave her a scare.",I said. He gave me a hug and I held him till he fell asleep. I put him down in his crib and went back to the kitchen.

I smiled after a few minutes . My baby is going to be a prodigy I just know it.

Toushiro pov :

It's been six months since I've been here and I learned much about this world. It's more behind on technology, but it is filled with ninja. The world is separated into five main countries and are protected by there own ninja village. I had to sneak into the library when my mother for this place is busy doing something else.

I don't really have to worry about my Father for this place because he's never around. I read that I was in the hidden mist village.I thought it was ironic because Hinyorinmaru is an ice-water zanpakto.

I heard growling in my head.'What is wrong,Hyorinmaru?',I growled out in my head. 'That women is coming you better get back down.', I sighed and looked down annoyed. I've had to play baby for these people ever since I got here. Well, I won't be able to get down in time so she'll just have to get me down.

"Yagura! Yagura,where are you!?",she screamed. I sighed and started to make noises. She looked up and got me. She hugged me and said,"Don't you ever do that again do you here me?".I sighed in my head.I wished I could talk normal but this stupid body cant say things right so my words are very limited.I could hear Hyorinmaru growling in amusement.

"Mommy not happy I learn chakra.",I said and started to cry so she wouldn't think anything suspicious. The woman sighed and said," No mommy is happy you just gave her a scare.". She held me a while till I faked being asleep then she left. Once she was gone I sneaked back down to the library to learn more about chakra control exercises. If I'm going to be stuck here then I want to know more about how to control this power. It's similar to spiritual pressure but different.

~Time skip 3 weeks later~

The man started to come home more,but they always argued whenever I wasn't in the room. I could here their voices through the walls when they started to shout. Then one night at dinner the woman started to scream at the table and I leaned why they were fighting."I refuse to allow them to seal the Sanbi into our child he doesn't deserve that kind of life!",she yelled with fury.

The man glared angrily at her and Shouted,"I don't care what you think this will give us more recognition!".

"Why do we need more? We are already related to the second Mizukage. What more do you need!? Isn't our love,our family good enough for you!?",the man flipped the table over then stabbed her with a kunai. I screamed loudly. I was mad at myself that I couldn't stop him as he twisted the kunai in her chest. The man smirked darkly at the woman,"I never loved you ,Naomi. Now I'll take Yagura and raise him to be my jinjuriki weapon and you'll be out of the way.". The woman started to cough and blood ran from her mouth."You wont get away with this.",she said slowly and coughed up more blood.

"And just what exactly will stop me?",he asked and the women fell. Tazanagi picked me up and jumped out the window. He ran for what felt like hours till we got to this huge tower. I screamed louder. I wanted someone to kill him but he did a hand seal one handed.I was quiet all the sudden and I couldn't move."Finally! I should have done that when I left.",Tazanagi grumbled. He took me into the tower and walked down a flight of stairs. We arrived in a room with a huge seal on the floor. There was also seals on the walls. In the middle of the room there was a tall blonde haired man.

"What took you so long,Tazanagi?",the man asked."I had some complications but I took care of it.,Lord Mizukage.",Tazanagi said. The Mizukage smile,"Perfect. Place the child in the middle and we shall start.". Tazanagi walked to the middle of the circle. I tried to break the jutsu using spiritual pressure but it didn't work against chakra.

The Mizukage brought a huge container and set it down next to me."Now we shall have a jinjuriki and bring the other nations to their knees!",he said. He did some hand signs then said,"Sealing art:demon soul seal!". The seals started to glow red and red chakra came towards me. The seal rise from the floor to my arms and all of the seal signs stopped to form on my stomach after all the red chakra stopped coming out of the container. "We've done it ,Lord Mizukage!",Tazanagi yelled. The Mizukage turned and started at Tazanagi,"Yes,now you have out lived your usefulness". Tazanagi turned to the Mizukage shocked,"Lord Mizukage what do you-". The Mizukage killed him quickly with a katana. He walked over to me and picked me up." Lets go now little Yagura you have much to learn now if you are to be the Hidden Mist's weapon.",he said as he walked back up the stairs carrying me. I didn't get to see anything else because he latched his chakra unto mine and made me sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiro pov:

When I wake up I'm in my mindscape. Instead of being a light snow its a stormy blizzard. I hear angry growls and I turn and see Hyorinmaru stretching his wings. He grabs me and brings me close to him. He curls his whole body around me as if trying to protect me from danger.

"Hyorinmaru,what is wrong?",I asked him concerningly. He grumbled for a bit before he answered,"Master,there is something else here inside of you and I don't like it." . I gave him a confused look."What do you mean there's something else here? I only sense you.",I said. Hyorinmaru growled."Master,you have been out of practice. Focus yourself then you can feel the darkness."

I closed my eyes and used my reitsu and my chakra to find the disturbance Hyorinmaru felt. I learned About chakra sensors a few days before Naomi was killed. I figured this ability could be useful so I practice chakra sensing a lot.

It's a good thing I did,because I wouldn't of been able to find this malicious chakra. It felt like a hollow or one of the aracnar but ten times worse and more potent. "Hyorinmaru,what is that?",I asked him with an emotionless look. Hyorinmaru looked so angry and furious as he hissed out,"That man sealed a demon into you and I couldn't stop him!". I put a hand on the side of his head to calm him down."Calm down it wasn't your fault.",I said comfortingly. He stopped growling after I kept petting him for a few minutes."Can you take me to where the demon is sealed ,Hyorinmaru?",I asked after I made sure he was alright. He growled disapproving before he asked,"Why would you want to speak to that demon? You already have me.". I sighed,"Hyorinmaru, I hate to say this but we'll need all the help we can get. This demon probably knows more about this world. He could tell me the things that I can't learn by reading books."

"Fine I shall take us to it ,but if it does anything we shall leave it to rot.",he said. I jumped on his back and he flew us a few mile out to a frozen lake. Hyorinmaru dived and burst through the ice. I could still breathe underwater as Hyorinmaru took us deep in the water till we got to a huge coral like cave prison. On the center of the cage is a little piece of paper with "seal" on it.

I jumped from Hyorinmaru and swam close to the cage. As I got closer I could see a enormous pointy figure that was as big as Hinyorinmaru in the shadows. I saw one red eye then I heard growling,"What are you doing here human?". The figure stepped into to the light. It was a huge demented looking turtle with three waving tails behind it. I looked up at it not showing the shock I was feeling. "I'm the person you're sealed in."

"Oh?I thought it was a little shrimp I was seal in. Not some white-haired brat.",it said. My eye twitched."You should be careful with what you say demon. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya shinigami captain of the 10 division of the 13 courts.",I said coolly. It's eyes widened,"What are you doing here shinigami-sama?Why would you be here in this child?",it asked. I frowned,"I'm not here voluntarily. I was killed by an enemy but I was brought here in this form. I don't know why I'm still alive. However,I'm going to need help in surviving this world. So,are you going to be willing to help or would you rather be sealed away in this dark hole?"

It's eyes gleamed at the chance to see something other than darkness."Yes, I will help you shinigami,but only if you rip this seal and combine our chakra so our link won't be blocked.",it said. I smirked," I want to know your name.". It gave me a shocked expression then cleared its face if emotion."I'm the 3 tailed demon turtle the sanbi.",it said. I snorted,"I want to know your name not the titles this strange world has given you.". The sanbi gave me a surprised and disbelieving look before it gave a somewhat smile and said,"Isobu,my name is Isobu.". I smirked,"Good now our partnership can begin." I jumped up and ripped the seal off. The front of the cage disappeared and I walked and touched Isobu."So what do I do now?",I asked."Focus on using your chakra to pull my chakra then our chakra pools will combine. Be careful though my chakra is dark and potent it might bring up bad memories.",Isobu warned.

"Alright.",I said. I closed my eyes and focused on pulling his chakra. I grabbed a huge dark blue strand and pulled. As I pulled I started to see my memories of Rukongai,losing Hinamori and Matsumoto,and not being able to see Hyorinmaru. I heard Hyorinmaru roar then he was beside me and he gave me more energy to pull the rest of Isobu's chakra out. I fell on Hyorinmaru and slowly lost conscious. "Toshiro you sure are something.",I heard Isobu say before I totally black out.


	4. Chapter 4

Toushiro pov :

When I woke up I was on a bed in an empty looking room. There was no windows and two dressers,one with a mirror. Close to the left of the bed was a huge closet.'Hyorinmaru,Isobu,where am I? Did one of you see where that man took us?', I asked them.'We went to the higher levels of the tower that man brought us to.',Hyorinmaru said. I got up from the bed and went to the door. I grabbed the door knob and tried to pull the door open ,but I got burned and pulled my hand away from it. 'What the crap was that?',I yelled in my head. 'It was probably a seal that's locked in on your chakra to keep you in here.' I heard Isobu say. 'Seals? What kind of seals are you speaking of ,Isobu?".

'To a degree. Fuinjutsu is based on your imagination and determination. You can do almost anything with seals,but the true seal masters are the Uzumaki clan. They fight like demons and created most of the seals that could seal me away',Isobu said. I walked back to the bed and sat down.' Can you teach me about seals? I only learned chakra control exercises.", I said thoughtfully. 'I could only teach you the basics. You'll be on your own after that. However, I need to tell you the changes your body went through.'.

'What changes?', I asked. I heard Isobu laugh before he sobered himself.' When you and I willingly accepted each other you gained the qualities of being my true jinjuuriki',he said. My eyes widened a little,' Really, so I get more than just a huge chakra boost. What has changed?'

' Your body is more durable than normal because of my shell being indestructible. It would only take four jinjuuriki to seriosluly injure you. You can also now use a kekei genki that is coral.',Isobu said. ' Close to industructabile skin useful. So,like how the First Hokage that I read about that uses mokuton but I can use some coral jutsu?', I said.

'Yes, I can't have you dying so easy since your a little youngling right now.',Isobu said lightly. My eye twitched,' Isobu,thank you for the extra protection, but I wont be this small for long.' Isbou snorted,'You are the smallest child I've ever seen. I doubt you'll be taller in this life.' Just as I was about to put him in his place the blonde-white haired man walked in. He smiled at me then said,"Ah,I'm glad to see you awake young Yagura. How are you feeling?". I was furious at this man. The nerve of this guy after he pulls all this crap after sealing a demon in me.

But, I controlled my temper and went into ice captain mode." I'm fine,sir. On the other hand I would like to ask who are you and why have you brought me here.",I said motonously. The man just laughed then said,"I am the 3rd Mizukage and your here because you are to be my new jinjuuriki, young Yagura.". I scowled at him and said coldly,"Why was I chosen and not someone else? Surely you have other willing subjects that would offer their childern to you.". The man kept smiling as if I said nothing."Well you see young Yagura we needed someone whose chakra was compatabile with the Sanbi. Otherwise,every single canidate would die of chakra poisoning from the demon.".

I frowned at what he called Isobu,and asked him angerily," And just how did you find out my chakra was compatabile Mizukage-sama?". "Every time a child is born we take a piece of its chakra to see how they react,and you Yagura was the only one who didn't cry ,or get burned immediately when the demonic chakra was near you. That and we needed the role of a jinjuuriki to remain in the family of the a kage. It is tradition after all." My frown deepened at how this man acted like worthless greedy piece of trash.' That is how most leaders are here,Toushiro.',I heard Isobu said. I glared and said coldly,"What do you plan on doing to me Mizukage-sama. Am I to be your mindless weapon?".

His face went serious all of a sudden. He gave me a look of anger and then closed his eyes. He breathed through his nose and regained his composure."You won't be treated as a mindless slave or weapon if you do everything I say,but if I hear that you've done anything to betray me...lets just say it wont be pretty for you.". I glared as he continued to speak as if I were an idiot .

"You're allowed to go anywhere you please so long as I approve and if you increase your studies and go you might even gain more privelges if you become stronger. I'll send specialists of genjutsu,taijutsu,kenjustu,poisons, ninjutsu,medical jutsu,and send over your family scrolls so that you'll have your own fighting stlye and become a well-rounded ninja in all fields. Once a month I'll test you on how much you have learned and if I'm impressed you will continue to live a life of ease. If I am not happy then you shall feel my wrath.",he said with finalty.

He looked at me with amusement and asked," Do you understand.". I kept glaring at him till he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly."Do you understand?",he said with a steely voice. I glared and spat out vehemently,"Yes,Mizukage-sama.". He smiled and let go. He walked to the door and was about ready to leave but he turned back around."You shall also eat your food in her,study in the library,and train outside. Enjoy you evening,young Yagura.",he said as he tuned back around and left.

Throughout the whole conversation Hyorinmaru kept growling in anger while Isobu kept making noises of distaste.'Master,can we kill that man. His soul is disgustingly impure and he hurt you. He deserves to be killed.',Hyorinmaru roared.' Isobu hummed in agreement," I for one agree with the dragon. You are my friend and vessal he had no right to grab you like that. He deserves a very painful death.' I sighed and fell backwards onto the bed.'He'll get whats coming to him,but for now we need to get stronger so that we can find a way to get out of this.' Isobu and Hyorinmaru rumbled in approval.'Hyorinmaru by night we will work on getting our reitsu back to power during the day. Isobu you will teach me how to use the new powers you gave me,Fuinjutsu and anything else you can think of.',I said firmly.

I closed my eyes and as I fell asleep I felt Hyorinmaru curl around me protectively and heard Isobu tails slashing back and forth.


	5. chapter 5

Toshiro pov:

The next day I got straight down to work. The first thing I decided to do was find out what my chakra nature was. Then, find go to the library and find some practical jutsu to learn and most importantly - any information on the sealing arts.'Isobu how am I to learn what my chakra nature is?

'The easiest way was to learn of your chakra nature that the humas came up with is to use chakra paper ,but if you would like I will read your chakra to see what it is. Since, we mixed pur chakra together it will be easy to find out.,Isobu said.

I smiled in relief,'Thank the Gods! I didn't want to ask that trash for chakra paper I dislike the idea of depending on him for anything.Hyorinmaru huffed in agreement.'Yes, that human swine should not be giving us anything it would just backfire and hurt us somehow.

I grabbed many clear scrolls and I found four scrolls with the kenji family chrest on them and took with me before I left the room and started walking towards the library.'So, how do you read my chakra then isobu. Should I be prepared for anything?', I said. 'No, it wont be painful you wont even really notice I will start now.' I felt my chakra drain slightly just as i found the library doors.'Alright then, you have a very strong primary water and wind, two high earth and lightning, and natures.',he snickered as he said this.

My eyes brightened and I smirked,'I should've guessed that seeing who I have as partners' Then I asked in confusion,'Where did the earth one come from though?'

'The earth one came from me so you can use your coral justa.Coral justu is basically a mix of water,earth, and yin chakra.'Isobu explained.'What is yin chakra?',I asked as I walked over to the shelves with water and wind jutsu first and grabbed some scrolls of each then found a table and started looking through them.

'You already know what it is in a way but in our terms its spiritual chakra while yang is mainly physical chakra is a combining of the two. However, in your words its retsu and ki. You have already mastered the spiritual but I believe if you want your attacks to have extra power and if you want to balance yourself then,you should master your ki.'

I hummed in agreement I wrote down the water and wind jutus I wanted to learn and how to do it. After I had them written down I went to the earth and lightning shelves and looked for jutus there.'How do you recomend I train to master ki Isobu? Do I focus on purely physical workouts?'

I walked back to my table and started writing down the jutus I wanted learn from those shelves.'In a way. Meditate and feel for your chakra then feel for the opposite of your reatsu. It might take a while but you should get it faster than I think. After that you just pracice with it to increase it to the level of you reatsu',Isobu said.

I got up and stretched my arms above my head. I walked towards the shelves on sealing ,grabbed anything that looked interesting ;especially the scrolls about Uzumaki sealing;and went to my table and grabbed my things to go find a training room. I hated walking through Mizukahe tower it felt like I was walking through a dark depressed midevil castle.

I went to my designated traing room in my wing of the tower,they didn't want everything too far away because training there 'weapon' was important. When I opened the huge double doors the room was enormous of the inside. On one corner of the room was nothing but weapons for me to practice with. The other side had training dummies and another was a desk with shelves above it. In the moddle of the room was a dojo like area to fight and spar on. There was also another door on the far side of the room that led to an artificial forest area to practice mastering nature affinities.

I went to the desk and place my all of my scrolls on it. I turned around and went to the middle of the room to meditate. I focused on my charkra and then I identified the half the was retsu. I tried focusing on the other half of my chakra to unlock my ki. It took me about and hour till I felt it and it felt amazing. Once I unlocked I gained so much more energy and my chakra tripled more . I opened my eyes and let out a breath. Then, I walked back to my desk to get started on my studies.

I then sighed heavily,'Isobu is there a way to learn this all fast. I mean I know I'm a genius but this will take months for me to learn!' I heard Isobu hum and then say confidently,'You could you the shadow clones that Nidaime Hokage made. I heard that they retain everything they learn away from you then when they dispel you learn what they learn.'

Hyorinmaru rumbled,'This is a good thing master you could have a group of clones in each subject. This would speed us up about three or four months in learning it and a year or two in mastering and creating new moves.' 'Yes this would Hyorinmaru ,Isobu how would I say I learned this technique without suspicion? isn't this one of the Leaf village's forbidden jutsu?',I asked.

'You can just say you were looking at old stories of the first shinobi war of descriptions of the jutsu and recreated it. I feel that he already knows you are a genius.', Isobu said confidently. I took a dreep breathe to prepare myself,'Alright, Isobu how do I do this jutsu.' 'Just do a cross sign with your finger and put a lot of chakra into it. It should be easy to do with mine and your own reserves of chakra.'

I crossed my fingers then said,'Shadow clone jutsu'. Right as I finished about 400 clones appeared. A clone said,' Alright sir what do you wish for us to do?' I smirked,' I want 40 clones working on water nature, 40 on wind, 40 on earth and lightning natures. Then, I need 40 to work of yin and 40 on yang chakras. I will need 40 to go through sword moves and my shinigami moves,other weapons,and the technique that gives me hard skin. 40 will look over sealing and sensory abilities. Another 20 of you will look over the jutsus and keep up with academic subjects. The rest will do physical workouts and merging the katas of the kenji family with the ones we already have and we wont work on coral jutsu till we master all the nature infinities. Now get to work!'

As soon as I said that everyone started to scramble around to their positions and groups. I walked over to my desk around the clones and got the kenji family scrolls. I gave the family jutsu tothe group working on jutsu and the taijutsu scrolls to the workout group. I still need to find out what the other two scroll were. I went to where a bench was near the wall and sat down to look at them.'Hyorinmaru,Isobu, what scrolls are these what can you tell of the seals on them?', I asked curiosly.

'Master, I sense the one with blue sealing contains some kind of blood contract.' 'Toushiro, Hyorinmaru is not far off one of the scrolls requires a kenji blood relative to open while I blieve the other one is a summoning scroll.',both said.' Really, like Danzo of the salamanders?', I asked.' Yes, it's like Danzo and his salamanders', Isobu said in disgust. I bit my thumb to open the scroll that required the kenji family blood then all of the sudden there was a puff of smoke. There, above the scroll, appeared a long staff with a flower on it beside of it lay a not. I picked the note up and it read, _It has the ability to reflect any jutsu back on an attacked and can go with any water jutsu,_ Next to the words were katas for the staff.

'Hyorinmaru, I believe we should learn how to use this. A technique like that would be useful in extreme situations.', I said and he rumbled in agreement.' Isobu, what do I do for the summoning contract?' 'You sign your name in blood and perfom the handsigns I will tell you.',he said. I opened the scroll amd signed with my blood then I performed the handsigns Isobu siaod and BOOM. I saw nothing but smoke till but then I heard,"Who has dared to summon me!"

When the smoke cleared I saw a huge burning crimson phoenix." It is I who summoned you!", I yelled. It bent down and looked at me for a fem minutes then said,"Why have you summoned me shinigami?" I was shocked that it knew what I was at first glance but didn't let it show."I ask thata when the time comes you fight with me and if needed I will fight for you as well."

It raised up to its full height and said,"It would be wise to have the protection of a shinigami. However, I will only accept if you become our sage we haven't had a sage for 200 years." "A sage? What is that?!",I asked. It huffed in amusement and said," You learn our ways and how we use sage chakra. You stand for us." I stared in shock then bowed." It would be an honour before I accept may I ask your name."

Then majestic phoenix bowed back and said ,"My name is Sol tribe leader of the Phoenix Yagura Kenji and in 2 years you shall come to my home amd learn to be our sage." Then he disappeared. Isobu sighed in the back of my head,' Yada yada your gonna be a powerhouse.'


End file.
